onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Take Aim! The Pirate Baseball King
Take Aim! The Pirate Baseball King is an animated short associated with the One Piece film, Curse of the Sacred Sword. One Piece shorts are not canon to the main storyline. Synopsis The short film pits the Luffy Pirates against the Fishmen Pirates in a game of baseball, with Buggy the Clown and Bon Clay serving as announcers. Luffy begins the game as the lead-off batter, with Arlong pitching against him. Because small iron spiked balls are used instead of normal baseballs, Luffy, who was facing the wrong way when the ball was pitched (he was fighting with Chew), was painfully hit in the butt and was awarded first base. Next up is Zoro, with Hatchan pitching against him. Zoro uses his Santōryū technique with the baseball bats, but ends up shattering the balls (all three pitched at once), striking himself out. Luffy attempts to steal second base, but does not make it, much to Nami's extreme irritation. Next up to bat is Usopp batting against Arlong. Usopp, scared out of his wits, dodges the ball and starts rounding the bases on the wild pitch at an incredible speed. Just as he dives for home, his abnormally long nose sticks in the dirt, foiling his in-the-park home run. Sanji is up to bat, but is so distracted by Nami, that he lets by two strikes. He bats the third ball with his foot, and strikes it out of the park, but walks off to Nami without rounding the bases, earning himself an out and a slap to the face. Nico Robin pitches against Arlong, who almost bats it out of the park, but thanks to Nico's intervention, the ball is caught, and the Straw Hats turn a triple play. It is now at the final inning, and the Fishmen are winning with the score being 3-0 Fishmen. With two outs and Nico Robin on first, Sanji on second, and Zoro on third, and Luffy at bat. Arlong pitches against Luffy, who doesn't swing the first time. The second ball shatters the bat, so Luffy decides to bat bare-handed, and gets a home run with his Gomu Gomu no Home Run technique. Momoo tries to catch it, but the ball hits him in the face, knocking him out. Just as Buggy quits as announcer in a fit of anger, the ball hits him in the face. The Straw Hat Pirates are named the Pirate Baseball Kings as the credits roll, and Buggy bitterly ends the short. Positions Announcers- Bon Clay and Buggy (Buggy quits at end of game) Home Plate Umpire: Gan Fall Team Luffy Coach- Nami Pitcher- Robin Outfield- Tony Tony Chopper 1st base- Zoro 2nd base- Sanji 3rd base- Luffy Catcher- Usopp Team Arlong Pitcher and possibly coach- Arlong Outfield- Momoo 1st base and secret pitcher- Hacchi 2nd base- Kuroobi 3rd base- unknown human Catcher- Chew Cast *Shigeru Chiba as Buggy *Kazuki Yao as Bon Kurei All Straw Hat dialogue is spoken by Yao in character as Bon Kurei. Trivia *A password for the game One Piece: Going Baseball was slotted into the scoreboard at one point. In addition to this, the same outfits are used in the game as in this featurette. *In this special, all of the characters are voiced by Kazuki Yao and Shigeru Chiba instead of their usual voice actors. Category:One Piece featurettes Category:Non-Canon